doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:27ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |img = The_Simpsons_season_27.png |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Nicolás Frías |traductor = María del Carmen López |fecha_grabacion = 2015/16 |direccion_casting = 20th Century Fox |doblaje_español = 20th Century Fox |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2015-2016 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Vigesimosexta temporada |sucesor = Vigesimoctava temporada }} La vigesimoséptima temporada de Los Simpson fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 27 de septiembre de 2015 y terminó el 22 de mayo de 2016. En Hispanoamérica, fue estrenada el 10 de abril de 2016 con la emisión de los primeros cuatro episodios, y posteriormente estrenando dos capítulos por semana como en la temporada anterior y concluyó el 12 de junio de 2016 con la emisión de los últimos tres episodios. El penúltimo episodio de la temporada, Simprovised fue preestrenado el 15 de mayo de 2016 (a la vez de su estreno en Estados Unidos) en versión subtitulada para coincidir con el evento Homer Live, un segmento de tres minutos al final del episodio donde Homero responde preguntas del público en una animación "en vivo". El episodio fue estrenado con doblaje al español el 12 de junio de 2016. Simpsonsueñohombre.png|Temporada 27x01 Simpsonsiguelapista.png|Temporada 27x02 Simpson27x16.png|Temporada 27x16 Simpsonjaulaburns.png|Temporada 27x17 Simpsonamarillo.png|Temporada 27x22 Producción En esta temporada ocurren nuevamente algunos cambios de voz. * Jorge Roldán no pudo doblar al Jefe Gorgory en toda la temporada. La razón de su salida fue por cuestiones de salud, por lo que es reemplazado por Mauricio Pérez. *Alejandro Mayén a partir del episodio 7 dejó de prestar voz a Carl y Jeff Albertson por cuestiones de tiempo. Desde el episodio 7, es reemplazado por Manuel Campuzano en todos sus papeles, incluyendo los insertos. Sin embargo, en los dos últimos episodios de la temporada Alejandro Mayén regresó a la temporada pero sólo a doblar los insertos. *Desde el episodio 16 de la temporada, se vuelven a poner los textos en español, cosa que no ocurría desde 2014. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Voces Adicionales *Manuel Campuzano *Erick Jamel *Raúl Solo *Edson Matus *Roberto Gutiérrez *Sofía Huerta *César Garduza *Oscar Rangel *Nicolás Frías *Angélica Villa *Gerardo Vásquez *Erika Mireles *Emmanuel Bernal *Tania Becerra *Óscar Gómez Personajes episódicos Episodio #575: El Sueño de Todo Hombre (Every Man's Dream) Episodio #576: Siguiendo la Pista (Cue Detective) Trivia *Los gemidos de Bart y Lisa cuando se marean fueron dejados en inglés. *A partir de este episodio, el Jefe Gorgory es doblado por Mauricio Pérez. Episodio #577: Prohibido Fumar (Puffless) Trivia *Este episodio contó con la participación de Ángeles Bravo, a quien no se le ha escuchado en la serie desde la temporada 19. En este episodio interpreta a Jacqueline Bouvier y curiosamente se le escucha interactuar con Erika Mireles, quien interpreta a Patty y Selma. Mireles también es la voz actual de Agnes Skinner, personaje que era interpretado por Ángeles Bravo hasta la temporada 15. *El canto de cumpleaños para Jacqueline Bouvier fue dejado en inglés. Episodio #578: Halloween de Terror (Halloween of Horror) Trivia * Durante la presentación de "Halloween para mayores de 17" hay algunos personajes que no son interpretados por sus respectivos dobladores. Con excepción de Moe y Mel Patiño, que fueron doblado doblados por sus actores originales. Curiosamente ambos se asemejan a la voz en inglés en la presentación. Episodio 579: La Casita del Horror XXVI (Treehouse of Horror XXVI) Episodio #580: Amigo con Beneficio (Friend with Benefit) Trivia *Este es el último capitulo donde Jeff Albertson, Carl Carlson y los insertos son doblados por Alejandro Mayén. Episodio #581: Lisa con S (Lisa with an "S''") 'Curiosidades' *Este episodio fue emitido como el segundo capítulo en Azteca 7 cuando en el capítulo anterior fue emitido el primer capítulo de esta temporada. Episodio #582: '''Caminos de Gloria' (Paths of Glory) Episodio #583: La vida de Bart (Barthood) Episodio #584: La programación femenil (The Girl Code) Trivia *A partir de este episodio, Jeffrey Albertson es doblado por un actor desconocido. Episodio #585: Obstáculos causados por la leche en adolescentes mutantes (Teenage Mutant Milk-Caused Hurdles) Episodio #586: Mucho escándalo por nada (Much Apu About Something) Trivia * En este episodio, Barney Gumble es doblado por un actor desconocido a pesar de que Gerardo Vásquez dobló al director Skinner. Episodio #588: La mujer que moría de tristeza (Gal of Constant Sorrow) Episodio #589: Lisa la Veterinaria (Lisa the Veterinarian) Episodio #590: Las Crónicas de Ian y Marge (The Marge-ian Chronicles) Trivia *Al final del episodio, Fox ha vuelto a colocar créditos de doblaje, lo cual había dejado de hacer en la temporada pasada. Sin embargo, este fue el único episodio de toda la temporada que os presentó. Episodio #591: La jaula de Burns (The Burns Cage) Episodio #592: Cómo Lisa recuperó a Marge (How Lisa Got Her Marge Back) Episodio #593: Cañón Flanders (Fland Canyon) Episodio #594: Al mensajero con amor (To Courier with Love) * En este episodio Manuel Campuzano deja de doblar los insertos. Episodio #595: Simprovisado (Simprovised) * Alejandro Mayén vuelve a los insertos de la serie. Episodio #596: El anaranjado es el nuevo amarillo (Orange is the New Yellow) Trivia *Este episodio fue emitido en Hispanoamérica 3 semanas después de haberlo hecho Estados Unidos, algo nunca ocurrido en la historia de la serie. Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7